The Young Master and His Butler
by xxch
Summary: The Young Master of the established Ueno household has quite a dilemma in the morning and the cause of this is his butler! (?) May contain traces of yaoi, smut and cross-dressing *coughs* It's all yaoi, smut and cross-dressing *coughs* :D


**The Young Master and His** **Butler**  
_Hello all! It's a pleasure to meet all of you, the names Master Momoetan. This is my first fiction (smut at that) and it's dedicated to a beloved loyal child of mine. Kimchi-chan, you know I've never liked writing but I enjoyed writing this for you and I realised that writing can be fun :D  
I hope you enjoy it, for whoever happens to come across this fiction. Reviews are most appreciated, I'd like to see what people think of this._

All characters are mine, dare you try to steal my darling Seiichi-san, I'll kill you! O ^ O (Hehe, jokes, jokes. I won't kill you, I'm lonely though so you can't take him ; - ;)  
**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!  
This work of fiction contains YAOI, in other words boy x boy and smut. If you are offended or cannot handle these kinds of things, please step away immediately (* A *)/**

* * *

The pleasant fluorescent light of the moon illuminated the royally furnished sleeping quarters of Ueno Kaede. It casted a soft glow over the sleeping boy's flushed face. A light sheen of sweat covered his body, his lips were slightly parted and his breathing was heavy. His hands gripped the pure white sheets beneath him as his body shuddered slightly; he let out a soft moan "Hnn... Se-… Seiichi". The door to his bedroom was closed softly with a soft click as Seiichi swiftly made his way back to his assigned bedroom.

The sun shone brightly in a clear, blue sky that particular morning, its orangey-yellow rays casting a warm glow through the large arch-shaped glass window. Kaede sat up in his bed sleepily, lazily rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his oversized shirt. He shifted, noticing the hardening arousal in his undergarments; blushing, his mind was filled with the naughty dream he had last night. Images of his butler, Mizushima Seiichi, binding his arms to his bed and then proceeding to trace hot kisses down his neck, while teasingly tracing his fingers over his throbbing cock, made his growing arousal stand at full attention. He groaned slightly, willing it to go away, knowing that the said butler would be making his entrance into his room anytime soon. He jumped as he heard a knock on his door and the familiar, deep velvety voice of Seiichi saying "Young Master Kaede, it is time for you to awaken".

He heard a click as the door was opened revealing the handsome, dark haired man, "Ah, you're already awake, good" he continued, swiftly walking into the room, closing the heavy wood door behind him. Kaede shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide his erection while simultaneously looking normal with the stoic, aloof expression he always carried. "What is my schedule for today?" Kaede said his voice deadpan. Seiichi walked towards him, stopping suddenly as Kaede raised an alarmed arm "Ah… its okay, I'll dress myself this morning" his voice was still deadpan but with a hint of worry.

Seiichi looked at him curiously, "You have a dinner with your Father and some important clients this evening, but until then, you are free to do as you wish" Seiichi's voice was its regular formal tone with an underlying hint of amusement that went undetected by Kaede. He studied Kaede's face, which was currently turned to the side at an attempt to hide the blush that was playing on his cheeks, his gaze fell downwards and he noticed the bulge under the thin sheets that Kaede had used as an attempt to hide his arousal. Seiichi smirked, he knew of the Young Master's secret desires and the way he often looked at him. He couldn't lie and say that he didn't harbour the same feelings his Young Master had towards him, and decided this was the perfect opportunity to advance on the hot piece of ass in front of him.

He took a step forward and Kaede looked at him alarmed, Seiichi smirked "What is it Young Master? You can't stay in bed all morning". Kaede quickly lay down and rolled to his side so that his back was facing Seiichi, "I'll…. just, ahnn, sleep for a… little longer" his voice was a hoarse whisper.  
"But Young Master, it is already 10:00AM, I'll get your attire for today ready" Seiichi bent down and whispered into Kaede's ear, his hot breath sending a pleasant shiver down Kaede's spine, he straightened himself and walked towards the large wardrobe that was placed accordingly on the other side of the room.

He really is adorable he thought to himself with amusement as he shifted through Kaede's large collection of clothing, he stopped suddenly as his eyes fell on a French-style maid dress, complete with a frilly head-band, panties, stockings and a garter-belt. He took it off the rack and looked at it questioningly before a small smile played on his lips as he noticed the size of the outfit. It was custom made to fit the Young Master, who knew he was interested in this sort of play he thought humorously as he quickly closed the intricately designed wardrobe doors and made his way to the supposedly sleeping figure on the bed.

In the meantime, Kaede was attempting to pretend to be asleep as he heard the doors to his wardrobe being closed and the light footsteps as Seiichi made his way towards his bed. He tried to even out his breathing and make the erection that was straining at his underwear go away but his heart was pounding and to no avail, it was still hot and throbbing. "Young Master, there is no use pretending to be asleep, you are so strange this morning, is something the matter?" Seiichi teased, "Come now, I'll help you get dressed, I'm sure you'll like this outfit I picked for you".

Defeated Kaede sat up, his eyes instantly spotted the black and white of the maid dress and he let out a shocked gasp "W-what are… y-you doing… with t-that?" Seiichi smirked,  
"Of course it's for you to wear today, I think it will look especially good on you, Young Master". He reached out his free hand to pull Kaede into a standing position but Kaede quickly dodged and fled to the other side of the bed at an attempt to block Seiichi from making any advances on him. "Young Master, it isn't any good if you run away, we must get you dressed" Seiichi made his way around the bed, trapping Kaede in between the bed and the small dresser that was next to it. "D-don't… don't come any closer! I order you to get me proper attire" Kaede shouted, his voice shaking slightly.

Seiichi took another step forward until he was directly in-front of Kaede, he gently tipped Kaede's flushed face up so that his teary orbs could meet his own lust filled. He bent down and captured Kaede's lips in a passionate kiss. It started of gentle, his lips pressing into Kaede's as Kaede struggled; trying to push the larger man on top of him off, but his struggling was to no avail as Seiichi's ferocity increased. Kaede gave up struggling and reached his arms up to wrap around Seiichi's neck as he stood on his tip-toes, kissing back with the same amount of passion. Seiichi snaked his tongue out, tracing Kaede's bottom lip, asking for permission to which was granted in an instant. Kaede's lips parted slightly and Seiichi's tongue slid in instantly, intertwining with Kaede's as they fought for some sort of dominance. The latter was breathing heavily as he pushed his body desperately into the older man, his vision began to blur as the lack of air started affecting him; Seiichi sensing this, broke the heated kiss and proceeded to push the dazed boy onto the bed.

He still had the maid dress held gingerly in one hand, with his free hand he began unbuttoning the night shirt that Kaede wore to sleep, once it was fully unbuttoned he carefully stripped the boy of it; noticing the wet patch that was obvious on the boys white underwear, he smiled, teasingly grazing over it as he pulled the thin material down and off. He laid the maid outfit on the bed before stepping back admiring the naked form that was before him, his arousal hard and oozing with pre-cum. He started to slowly re-dress the boy, first slipping the thin lacy material of the panties onto him; his erection straining against it, the pink head of his cock poking out of the top of the panties.

He gently rubbed his thumb against the head of Kaede's cock eliciting a cute moan from him, pre-cum continuing to ooze out. The boy beneath him spread his legs, his body shuddering slightly. Seiichi stopped his gentle attack on Kaede's cock and resumed dressing him in the maid dress. Kaede let out a frustrated whine, wanting more of the tingling feelings his body felt when Seiichi touched him. "Se-Seiichi… please, t-touch me more" he moaned grasping at Seiichi's hands that were now pulling the black stockings up his milky white legs and fastening them to the garter-belt. He chuckled, gazing at the lust-filled boy who was panting, desperately trying to get his hands to continue their assault on his cock. "Now, now Young Master, I still have to dress you, do you really want me that much?" Seiichi smirked; Kaede blushed furiously as he turned his head to the side, his bangs covering his eyes. He bent down and kissed his forehead while gently placing the frilly white headband on his head. He grasped Kaede's small shoulders and pulled him into a standing position, Kaede's body was shivering slightly as Seiichi pulled the maid dress over his head and fixed the loose strings and bows.

"Ah, I was right, it does suit you perfectly, Young Master". Seiichi smiled taking a step back admiring the younger male before him. His flawless porcelain skin untainted and looking incredibly delectable under the frills and lace of the maid dress. Kaede looked up at Seiichi his face favouring the colour red and his midnight-blue orbs holding a pure look of lust. He took a wobbly step forward, extending his arms up to wrap around Seiichi's neck as they once again embraced in a passion filled kiss.

They're tongues danced to a song that could only be heard by the two lust infused men, they broke apart panting and gasping, their mouths still connected by a thin trail of saliva. They fell back onto the bed with a silent thud, Kaede released his arms from around Seiichi's neck as Seiichi proceeded to leave a trail of gentle kisses down Kaede's jaw and down his neck; he stopped, attacking the expanse of soft, milky skin that lay there. Licking and sucking leaving a burning red love mark, Kaede was letting out breathy gasps, his body a heap of tingling nerves.

Seiichi continued his assault down his neck; he ran his hand down Kaede's chest, and began unbuttoning the front of the maid dress. Once Kaede's chest was exposed, his hand immediately began teasing and rubbing Kaede's pink nubs. Seiichi continued down from his neck to his left nipple which he began sucking and licking as he continued fondling the right with his hand. He switched to the right, giving the same treatment as sweet moans were elicited from Kaede's swollen pink lips.

He moved his free hand down to teasingly graze over Kaede's hot arousal. The thin material of the lace panties was soaked with pre-cum as it continued trickling down the swollen pink head of his cock. He rubbed his hand against the enclosed member, earning a loud moan from Kaede. He trailed wet kisses from Kaede's swollen nipples towards his throbbing arousal. Once he reached the forbidden treat, he traced the outline of the member through the lace panties with his tongue. Kaede was squirming around under the butler, his small hands reached out to lock onto Seiichi's head, his fingers intertwining in the silky locks of the older man's hair.

Once the butler was satisfied with teasing the needy boy beneath him, he removed the interfering piece of material, ripping it off him. Kaede gasped a little, surprised by the sudden aggression but nonetheless incredibly turned on. I never imagined it would be like this… it's even better then what I drea-… his thought was cut off as Seiichi engulfed his member fully in his warm mouth, turning his mind into a pool of goo. He cried out Seiichi's name, his hands entangling themselves further in his hair.

Seiichi was enjoying the sweet taste of the throbbing member in his mouth, he began sucking and swirling his tongue against the underside of Kaede's cock. Honeyed moans were escaping the writhing boys' cute lips, "Ahhhhnnggg… Se-Seiichi~ Seiichi, more… more!" he couldn't help but thrust his hips up into the moist cavern of pleasure as Seiichi began applying more pressure. His breathing started becoming erratic and his grip in Seiichi's hair tightened. A hot feeling in the pit of his stomach nearly became overwhelming as he was nearing the edge of his climax. Seiichi sensing this and not wanting the Young Master to cum released the throbbing member from his mouth. Kaede was panting, his body shuddering, frustrated moans escaping his mouth as he released his hands from Seiichi's hair.

"Seiichi… Wh-why did you s-stop? I was so c-close… please let me cum" Kaede whined, he locked gazes with the butler, tears pooling in his eyes as his body was overwhelmed with the need to release. "Young Master we can't have you climaxing so soon, we're only getting started" Seiichi smirked, he removed the gloves that were covering his hands and brought three fingers to Kaede's mouth to which were engulfed eagerly. Kaede began sucking and licking each slender finger, lubricating them in preparation for what was to come. His body shivered in anticipation, swirling his tongue around the warm fingers.

Once Seiichi was satisfied with the 'finger job', he removed his fingers, excess saliva trailing down the side of his mouth. He moved his lubricated fingers down to Kaede's rosy entrance, teasing the puckered hole he inserted a finger and then removed it again, producing moans and incoherent pleas from Kaede. He pushed two digits in, Kaede gasped at the intrusion, hands tightly gripping the sheets beneath him. Seiichi began slowly finger-fucking his tight entrance, pushing his fingers in deeply and then slowing pulling them back out again before repeating. He began a scissoring motion and started circling his fingers inside of Kaede in preparation for the main event.

He then added another finger and began finger-fucking him again, this time a little faster and harder, he aimed it directly at where he thought the Young Master's sweet spot was and was rewarded with a loud moan as electricity shot through Kaede's body.

"How does it feel Young Master? Are you already feeling it?" Seiichi teased as he pushed his fingers into Kaede's prostate earning a pleasured moan in response. "Ahhnngg… hnngg, p-please, stop teasing m-me" Kaede moaned as he writhed under the butlers body, he brought his hands up to pull Seiichi down into a sloppy lust filled kiss. Seiichi removed his fingers from Kaede's hot hole and began unzipping his pants, releasing his throbbing member. Kaede gasped as his eyes fixed on the large cock that was now being teasingly rubbed against his entrance.

"Is this what you want, Young Master? Do you want my throbbing cock to impale you? If you want it beg for it" Seiichi inserted the head of his cock into the heated entrance, eliciting a loud moan from the panting boy.

"P-please… fuck me, fuck me with your cock Seiichi, I want you to fill me up… I want to feel your hot cum squirting into me" Kaede moaned as he spread his legs even wider. Seiichi complied, groaning as he impaled himself fully into the tight wetness of Kaede in one swift motion, directly hitting his sweet spot as a pleasured scream filled the hot, lust filled room.

* * *

_Master Momoetan here, thats the end of my first fiction C: Hope you enjoyed it. I may or may not continue writing, thats totally dependent on viewers and how I feel! O v O  
*wriggles away* Until a maybe next time, farewell!_


End file.
